


i can live without (you) but i forgot

by killu0tine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gender Neutral, Other, Romantic Poetry, akaashi is so beautiful, yeah I'm not gonna front this is definitely a self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killu0tine/pseuds/killu0tine
Summary: I'm in quarantine and I have feelings for fictional characters. Gross
Kudos: 2





	i can live without (you) but i forgot

**Author's Note:**

> title is from baby by helena deland which is pretty much the reason this fic exists

hand lost in black hair, buried under sand and sifting back up again

entangled in a field of wildflowers silken petals brush my face like your fingers do

your legs are longer but you still want to be the smaller one

i want to see your face, just a little

let me stare at you, with sparkling softened eyes and your lips parted slightly where i could lock mine

myriad of ways that leave me spellbound

want to steal a kiss away from you as sleep threatens the both of us


End file.
